


I'm Gonna Listen To My Body Tonight

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, ignored sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Starfire's heat won't get in the way of team movie night; it just means she'll be casually climbing into laps and going for sex all night while everyone watches. No big deal. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan, Koriand'r/Raven (DCU), Koriand'r/Victor Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	I'm Gonna Listen To My Body Tonight

Movie night was supposed to be movie night. No distractions, no bothers, no weird angsty side pursuits kept secret from the others until everything boiled over to disastrous consequences. Movie night was for sitting down and bonding like normal fucking people over a marathon of movies while they munched down on pizza and had a good time together Once a week, no bullshit, just normal. Which worked well most weeks, a straightforward good time they were able to enjoy as something direct and enjoyable, keeping morale up, keeping everyone feeling like a team and like friends.

But tonight coincided with Starfire's heat.

When she first joined the team, her heat was a couple days every four or five months. It had picked up its pace over time, and now she was on erratic bursts of fever that showed up every couple weeks, an unpredictable swell of sensations and feelings that came on like fire. She spent those days locked in her room to avoid the others, because her sexual needs were so uncontrollable that she was prone to throwing herself at anything with a pulse for the sake of tending to her desperations. There was so much to juggle and struggle through, and she did her best to avoid becoming a problem for everyone else. But even still, movie night was sacred and she couldn't pull away from it, so the need to find new solutions was high, and they had found one that worked well.

One distraction was allowed; Starfire's gorgeous naked body on display, stretches of tight curves and orange skin spread out, her cheeks flush with a constant and steady need that lingered through her. The movies were on, and everyone watched, but at will anybody could drag Starfire over and do whatever they wanted to her. Or, as the case were, Starfire could do whatever she wanted to the others; the line was a messy blur in ways that made it all very difficult.

What was certain was that by the time the movie was actually on, Starfire's head was already down in Cyborg's lap. She lay on her stomach on the floor, legs curling back and swaying as her hand grasped the base of the hefty cock she so greedily sucked down into her mouth with the deepest of affections and desires, moaning around the needy shaft as her head bobbed in motions as needy and as hungry as could. It was immediate, and the speed with which she threw herself at the nearest dick left Cyborg a bit startled, but hardly minding what happened as he reclined back with a big bowl of popcorn to soak in the dual sights of the movie and of the hottie sucking his dick so deep and so hard.

"Remember when this was weird?" Cyborg mused, looking down at Starfire as she continued to suck without a care, gleaming with such bare and blatant need that it seemed almost too much to handle. The gleam in her eye said she didn't fully grasp the question; there wasn't all that much sense inside of her head at the moment, not much to ground herself to anything reasonable or capable of understanding her surroundings. In her heat, Starfire wasn't quite focused or aware of her surroundings, knowing only the dizzy and unfocused lust she chased as far down as she could, which had its ups and its downs.

Much as her head did, bobbing along in Cyborg's lap, her throat struggling around the hefty head of his cock as she pushed her way down with little care for the practical reality of whether or not she could handle his cock. Such concerns didn't mean anything to Starfire in this state; she was about indulgence, about sucking her way down the hefty cock and sating her deep, burning lusts for something powerful enough to keep her under control. She wanted cock, and in her needy state, she was happy to get it, happy to satisfy the needs and the hungers tearing through her as every second of losing herself to Cyborg's dick felt just a little bit more exciting

There was a lot going on and all of it was a dizzy mess of unfocused sensation driven by one singular expression of desire, the messiest and most frantic feelings all taking form for the express purpose of driving her crazy. Cyborg rolled with it, groaning and nodding and aching through this pleasure as every intense second of this need brought him closer to the edge, his hips rocking slowly upward to meet the back of her throat as his intensity grew, working to on singular expression of heat until finally, with a hard grunt, he was unloading down her throat, Starfire gasping and gagging in joy as she took every drop of it down without a care, dizzy and senseless and absolutely overwhelmed.

Starfire pulled back, shivering in content relief, feeling her hunger briefly stated, able to turn back around again and face toward the screen, hand reaching into Cyborg's popcorn bowl in the process so she could snack down on something as she stared actually watching the movie. It was all kept neat and casual, Cyborg tucking his dick away again and going on with his time like nothing was happening. It was just how things were, and everyone went about their time again feeling confident in the chance to just linger and relax.

Not that relaxing lasted long; Beast Boy eased forward with a smirk on his face, hand grasping one of Starfire's perky breasts and giving it a squeeze. Starfire's body gave a sudden stiffen in response, but she didn't clench up too bad, and relaxed again as his hands grasped her firmer, as he groped and kneaded her body with great delight. She eased forward at his slightest of presses, pushed slowly forward into the steady embrace and warmth of a pleasure like nothing else. Beast Boy's hands urged her no and she knew instinctively to follow the direction of his touch, to settle down onto her hands and knees for Beast Boy as he grabbed hold of his cock and pressed eagerly forward.

The steady push into her snug hole caught Starfire, made her suck down a tight breath as she felt the press of his thick cock into her. Her calm faded as she got a cock on her, limbs tensing up and shoving hard back against Beast boy as her eyes widened and she accepted the sudden rush of utter joy that was being filled. "Yes, the most glorious time is here. Fuck me and cream all of my pies, Beast Boy." The feeling of a dick inside of her drove up a sense of intense need, a throbbing heat that came on too strong to bear, and she was suddenly, recklessly giving herself up to the desperation and the wickedness of being fucked, as her heat and the feral, lustful instincts all took over.

"Just relax and keep watching the movie, its' all good," Beast Boy replied, hammering quickly into her while he took great, feverish joy in letting go of everything, burning up with the most direct and shameless of pleasures, a need to let go that felt uncontrollable and mad. He was able to enjoy the movie in this position, fucking Starfire's snug pussy, feeling the desperation and the lust behind her heat that drove him on harder, greedier, a deepening spiral of ecstasy he had no choice but to keep rolling on with. There was nothing quite as intense or satisfying now as letting himself go this way, and the pleasures only continued on, thrown into the chaos of his own lusts burning up bright.

Everyone ignored the commotion and the thrusting, Raven tilting her head and leaning over to avoid the sight of the back of Beast Boy's head as she worked to tend to the senseless pleasures that continued on through her. Even as Starfire got loud and needy in the thrill of being fucked this hard and this strong, she was completely shameless, unwilling to hold back or restrain herself in the wild throes of messy panic that continued on like wildfire, surging across her body with fiery delight. "Please continue to be fucking me all that you want to, I am enjoying this greatly!" Starfire may have been positioned to face the television, but she wasn't looking at the screen with any real interest or focus, falling deeper into the need to lose herself, burning up bright without a care for what she was doing, just craving more.

When Beast Boy dumped a load inside of her, Starfire was loud. her feverish and wild and potent rushes of ecstasy were so frantic that she couldn't hold back the need to shriek out in wild, loud excitement, an ecstasy too frantic to control and too needy to resist. She was overjoyed by the pleasure, by eh feeling of Beast Boy's thick cum pumping into her, setting alight everything she wanted to feel take hold of her, and there was no way to hold back the idea of pure surrender that ensued. Beast Boy grunted and heaved, giving her ass a playful smack and then drawing back.

A calm ensued again, everything normal and steady, easing them down together into a relaxation and a firmness that came on very steadily. Everything felt relaxing and warm, a heat building up slowly over time, granting a moment's reprieve from the weirdness. Starfire slumped down again with her pussy dripping cum as she settled in again, feeling warm and fuzzy all over in all the ways she loved about the afterglow. she felt nice, but she was still frustrated by the growing worry that came from knowing she wanted more, knowing she was in a position of craving and desire that didn't ever really leave.

Starfire tried to watch the movie. She really did. It was probably a good one; she didn't really know though, too busy feeling the aching tide of heat between her leg, urging her to slip away and look over to her side. Robin was finishing off a slice of pizza, focused on the movie and not on Starfire. He was always the more straight-laced of the group when it came to just enjoying the movie and being normal, and Starfire adamantly did not have the patience for that. her body tightened up, seizing and clenching with something powerful, and she needed to lean into this.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" she asked, slipping up in against Robin, pressing into his side and letting her hand trail into his pants. "I know that I certainly am." Her lips pressed against his neck; she was making her move on Robin now, and the pleasure was coming on like fire, a burning, present need and heat that left her too full of craving want and lust to be able to control. She wanted him, and as her fingers wrapped around his hardening cock, that want only grew.

"It's a good movie," he said, shuddering under Starfire's attention, knowing where this was going and what her move was, what she was working up to. He tried to keep a straight face as Starfire made her move, tried to hold on to what was going on and contain himself as best he could. It was easier said than done though, and he could feel the growing frustrations press in against him, his cock hard enough in her grasp that he couldn't really argue against this, knowing he was losing ground to the inevitability and frustration of this moment, a situation sure to tear him down. "Are you doing okay?"

"I am doing perfectly, thank you for asking. My friends are here, and I am able to enjoy their company and their presence while I watch this lovely movie about the... Um.... Hm. I do not know what this movie is being about, in truth." The heat radiating off of her cheeks was far more about lust that about embarrassment, and she was frustrated by the growing pleasure and heat that called to her. "I am having trouble with the focus. May we have sex now, please?'

Robin really wanted to watch the movie. A compromise was needed, and fortunately he knew exactly what he wanted to do, grabbing hold of Starfire and shoving her down onto the floor, not doggy style but right onto her stomach as he climbed over her, straddling her taut ass and guiding his cock between her cheeks. "I'll take care of it, but I really want to see this movie." With as stern and as firm an approach as he could muster, Robin lined up and shoved his cock right into her ass, groaning as he held her down against the floor, as he stuffed her ass with his cock but otherwise remained tightly focused on the real important matter: the movie.

"Yes, absolutely, you can enjoy my ass and the movie as one!" Starfire squealed, her body lit up with wells of heaving joy and the kind of glee she felt incapable of resisting. The pleasure was fierce and exactly as she expected, needy sensations coming on hot and raw and without sense in the face of such joyous heat. The pleasure didn't leave any time o sense to deal with what was happening, her body aflame with frantic need and all of the most pointed, wild needs. She was happy to get taken like this, to be filled and fucked, and she had to show it.

The commotion was something everyone did their best to ignore, but there was only so much a shrieking Starfire could be ignored. "Can someone turn on the closed captioning?" Raven asked, muttering as firmly and loudly as she could over the commotion and the heat of this chaos, Starfire's raw and deep fucking accepted as a factor that had to be overlooked and dealt with somehow.

"Just turn up the volume," Cyborg said."

"last time we did that she got into a screaming match," Beast Boy muttered, bringing the remote up and enabling closed captioning, working around the frustrations of Starfire being so absolutely not in control of her own voice. It was fine. Everything was fine. They could work around everything that followed.

Starfire definitely wasn't going to get any quieter as she got hammered into so savagely, fucked hard and raw and without sense. "Faster, harder. You are so good to me and my ass!" She wanted to express everything Robin made her feel, but it was a losing battle to get this wound up and frantic, to give in this much to the chaos, the heat, the wild rushes of pure sensation that never for a moment let up on her. Accepting more and frantically pursuing the reckless heat as hard and as hot as she could get it, the pleasures had no choice but to keep up, to continue wearing down her senses and her reason for the sake of absolute surrender.

Robin struck a weird balance here, and only he could have given such a stern expression to what he was doing, as he fucked Starfire's ass with savage thrusts and a point to prove, a need to entice and overwhelm and ruin. He was committed to giving her what she craved, but everything acme with such ferocity and power, which made the way he continued going about his business all the more surprising, all the more intense. Feverish desires and frustrations rose up stronger as everything became a focused mess of arousal and desperation, of panic and pressure and pure heat. It was too much, and it pulled them both down into the thrall of something truly mad.

With a hard grunt, Robin happily pumped Starfire's ass full of cum, and she shrieked through her mad orgasm, careless and overjoyed by the chance to burn, by the thrill of being filled up and sated with these burning lusts. There was nothing as strong or was satisfying as this pleasure now, a push into ecstasy and heat that kept up through her inability to speak clearly, shivering, heaving messes of pure temptation that kept her leaning in, harder, stronger, driven to love all control and loving every second of it. As Robin pulled back, she lay worn down and with cum dripping from her ass, a smile spread wide across her face, legs twitching, her desires still hardly sated.

But the noise and the commotion had wound up Raven to a degree she wasn't able to control. "Come here," she said, tendrils rising up from the floor and seizing hold of Starfire. She wasn't taking any chance here, wasn't holding back the ways she needed this; she pulled Starfire along toward her as her hand reached to tug her leotard out of place, baring her snug pussy and the bright pink interior contrasting against the pale gray of her skin as she dragged Star into it.

"It must be nice to enter a state where you can have sex for hours on end without stopping. Or maddeningly horrible; it could go either way." Dismissive and snarky, Raven reclined comfortably back as the tendrils pulled Starfire's head in, making her do all the hard work at eating her pussy while she reaped the rewards of having a fuck-addled Tamaranean devour her hole. Of course, she wasn't greedy; Raven brought more dark tendrils upon Starfire, and jammed her holes immediately with the pressure of wild, frantic thrusts that pushed in and filled both her holes at once.

With her ass and pussy stuffed full of even fake, dick-like objects, Starfire had all the reason he needed to be on the war path, a feverish rush of pleasures coming on like fire as she threw herself into the deep end without a care for anything but the complete undoing of her sense of awareness. She licked at the snug hole without a care, devouring Raven as she brought her hands to bear all over the mage, touching her and not caring about holding back these temptations, desire burning up faster and hotter still as she went.

"There, I've shut her up for the rest of you," Raven muttered, as she reclined back, sucking down breaths a bit too shaky for her to pretend this was an act of selflessness for anyone else; she was deep in the pleasure and the joy of getting eaten out and given the pleasure she craved, something that held her firm in place as she let Starfire work her over, let the tongue do to her things. The pleasure was direct and steady, just what Raven need as she took advantage of Starfire's desperations for her own enjoyment. The pleasure was intense enough for her to keep going, for her to soak in the joy and the warmth of being so firmly tended to, the relief coming across like fire and bringing the exact kind of over the top that Starfire could bring her.

The tendrils pounding away at her fucked Starfire to as immodest and direct an orgasm as she could have possibly endured, loving the feeling of unraveling joy shuddering through her as she gave in, cumming hard from the pleasure and the delight of these thrilling sensations filling her, giving her precisely what she needed. Raven's spine arched back and she took a sow, hungry approach to letting the pleasure rumble through her without bothering everyone else around her. But she did make one mistake; there was nothing securing Starfire's head. So, as she pulled back, Starfire was howling through her own orgasm, yelling, "Yes, this is most incredible a pleasure and I want t--" She was tugged back down, her screams muffled as Raven's thighs wrapped around her head.

"This is still a learning process," she said flatly as the boys stared at her in surprise, and she did her best to keep rolling with some shred of composure. The boys kept looking though, and she sighed. "You can't blame me for how loud Starfire was. She was so much louder with anyone but Cyborg." The stares continued, and with a frustrated sigh, she withdrew the tendrils from Starfire's hole and freed her up for the boys to fuck, and things were only about to get louder.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
